


We Make Our Own Futures

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia strokes his chubby cheeks, remembering suddenly of another instance in another lifetime of another boy who laughed in her arms this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make Our Own Futures

Leia watches them huddle close into each other; Hux with his back to her, curling around the body of his child like a shield. As if anyone on this base would hurt the girl with dark hair and eyes so gentle and too solemn on a face that young. As if Leia would ever let anyone lay a finger on her eldest grandchild.

A soft tug at the hem of her skirt startles her, but she hides that momentary lapse of her facade with a smile. The small face looking up at her breaks into an answering honest curl of lips. "Up." The boy lifts his arms to her and waves his hands until she leans down, picking him up. He laughs, a bright and sunny sound. Leia strokes his chubby cheeks, remembering suddenly of another instance in another lifetime of another boy who laughed in her arms this way.

"If you would, General." Hux says, soft from where he still has his hands on his daughter's shoulders. 

"Yes, of course." She replies. The wind picks up as Leia approaches them where they sit under the tree. The boy goes easily enough to his father, and Leia instantly misses the weight of the child in her arms. Green eyes blink at her when they look back and forth between her and Hux. So similar, she notes, and yet so different. Leia reaches out to caress his hair.

Hux does not stop her, allows it with only the barest of antagonism in the lines of his body. 

"Can I go play?" The boy asks, kicking out his feet. 

Hux smiles. "Rose, can you take your little brother?" The girl takes her brother by the hand, submitting themselves to the kisses of their father before pulling him into step next to her.

"Any news?" Hux asks when his children are far away enough from them. Leia comes to sit next to him in the shade, her bones creaking as she does. 

"No. I'm sorry."

Hux sighs, closing his eyes and tilting his face to the sun dappling through the leaves of the tree. "It is expected." His hands go to the swell of his abdomen, fisting at the cloth there.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asks after a moment. They both know that she is not inquiring after his health.

"As well as can be expected from a situation like this." He answers. Hux opens his eyes slowly, casting them to where his children are crouched over the stream. "Rose cries herself to sleep, while Teague asks for him every night and every day. I don't know how to tell them, or even if I want to."

Leia does not reach out to him. Does not want to offer comfort because she knows that is not what he seeks. "They are strong together. In ways neither you or I could ever hope to understand." The shifting of her guards in the distance reminds her of the perimeter they had set up around this field and the house on the edge of the woods. The boundaries of this paradise.

"Yes. Him and that girl."

Leia smiles at the undercurrent of jealousy in his voice. "Him and that girl will always be connected. But so will you. He is already willing to burn down worlds just to keep you safe. To give your children the barest glimmer of a future."

That earns her a scoff. Hux tucks a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. "I do not doubt my husband's fidelity to me, nor do I doubt his willingness to commit whatever is necessary to keep us safe. I just..."

Hux lets the words trail away from him, all the time rubbing circles onto his belly. "I hope this next one has his eyes." He says simply. "Would that be too much to ask?"

Leia shakes her head. "No. I think it's fair enough."

They look up to the sky, at the unseen stars.


End file.
